


惩罚

by VLIKE2PARTY



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M, 姚颜四起 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VLIKE2PARTY/pseuds/VLIKE2PARTY
Relationships: 姚颜四起 - Relationship
Kudos: 45





	惩罚

“啪。”

又是清脆的一掌打在臀瓣上，姚琛咬着下唇才勉强没叫出声来，藏在鼻腔里的闷哼却星星点点带了委屈的哭腔。他正趴在张颜齐的腿上，接受着男人蛮不讲理的惩罚。

“唔…七…”

被要求每打一次都要报数，姚琛努力地赶走侵入脑袋里的混沌，磕磕绊绊地连接着数字，他的这般乖顺到最后只能讨来臀上火辣辣的疼。

肥大的裤子被扯下，圆润的臀峰暴露在冷空气中，突然的凉意让姚琛不自觉地收紧了臀肌，姣好而又流畅的线条让张颜齐喉咙发干。羞耻心与屈辱感的交织让姚琛撑起胳膊想要逃离，却被张颜齐死死地摁着腰动弹不得，只能小声地抽着鼻子小心翼翼地回头观察张颜齐的表情。

屁股上一定红了一大片，姚琛想，张颜齐今晚好像真的生气了。

姚琛不像任豪那样见多不怪，也不像张颜齐这样经历过更热闹的场子，小海龟姚琛是第一次参加年会，第一次和这么多朋友们一起，和他喜欢的人一起，所以活力四射的小白羊今天表现得异常兴奋，光着膀子上台热舞了一番不说，还跟夏之光当众秀了一场爱的抱抱，亲昵地勾着脖子的动作让起先还能保持着礼貌微笑的张颜齐瞬间黑了脸。整场年会张颜齐都在闷头吃饭，直到回了房间姚琛才发现有人在醋坛子里泡了一整个晚上。

平日里屡试不爽的撒娇竟没了用处，姚琛被张颜齐拦腰扛起丢在了床上，还没在天旋地转间缓过神来，又被张颜齐托着腋下拽到了他的腿上。

“做错了事情就要受到惩罚，小孩子都明白的道理，姚老师该不会不懂吧？”

他还在思考是怎样的惩罚，张颜齐用他宽大的手掌在他高翘起来的臀瓣上留下了个红痕。

“你今晚夹爆了几个气球，就要打几下，自己数着。”

男人语气强硬得不容反抗，姚琛小幅度地挣扎了一下却换来下手更重的痛感，于是他只能像现在这个样子，拖着粘腻的颤音念着数字企图安抚张颜齐的戾气。

接连的生理的痛感刺激了姚琛本就发达的泪腺，金豆豆扑簌簌地掉，他眼角哭得红红的，鼻尖上还挂了没滴落的泪珠，像只受了惊的小兔子，我见犹怜。可张颜齐手上的动作却丝毫没卸力，一次次的拍打激起层层肉浪，明明是屈辱的挨打，可余震的酥麻感和身下裤料的摩擦让姚琛颤抖得起了反应。

任人摆布的小动物战战兢兢地调整着变得不均匀的呼吸，每一次疼痛都惹得姚琛倒吸一口凉气，转而延续成的快感又让他吐出细小的喟叹。不知道是不是有意为之，姚琛离张颜齐的胯下好近，不过是一侧脸的距离，布料下鼓起的囊包刚好能擦过他的下巴，每一次痛苦深呼吸的时候都能闻到男性荷尔蒙的气息，鼻息间吐出的热气碰到被撑起的纤维布料后，仿佛被提了几个温度后又喷在他脸上，姚琛被烧得红了双颊。

姚琛不敢做太大的动作，他一边暗骂自己没出息，一边尽力忍着欲望继续断续着报数，没成想张颜齐竟坏心眼地把他的身子往上提了提，他的私处正抵在张颜齐叉开的大腿外侧，不过隔了几层薄薄的布料而已，张颜齐不可能感受不到他强忍的情欲，慌张的思绪让姚琛分了神，一不留神便说错了数字。

张颜齐停了手，把趴在自己腿上呜咽的小兔子抱起来，手上的动作是轻柔而又带着安抚性意味的，压着嗓子说出的话却让姚琛僵直了身子。

“既然姚老师不专心，那就换一种惩罚方式。”

身下的床单被姚琛攥出沟壑一样的褶皱，他修长的双腿被大打开来，张颜齐一手在他腿根内侧留下绯红的指印，一手握住他纤细的脚腕搭在自己肩膀上。姚琛像一片飘摇在秋风中的落叶，摇摇晃晃地在迷离的意识里上下沉浮，他只能一只手扣住张颜齐撑在身旁的小臂，才能勉强不被粗鲁的冲撞顶到床头。

两股间泥泞一片，翻红的媚肉绞着经络分明的根柱，湿热而又黏滑的体液在一次次抽送中磨成泛着白的泡沫，粘哒哒地顺着姚琛的臀缝流下，在身下浸染出一朵朵形状各异的花。

整根抽出又全部没入，囊袋粗暴地拍打在泛红的臀瓣上，这样凶猛的攻势几乎要让姚琛尖叫，痛感抵不过快感的侵蚀，他满脸酡红着呢喃着张颜齐的名字，泪眼婆娑中看到张颜齐舔着后槽牙发了狠的表情。

“是不是只有像这样把你钉在床上，姚老师才会乖乖听话？”

“呜…不、不是…啊哈…”

“是不是在这里留下消不去的印记，姚老师才会好好穿衣服？”

“齐齐…齐齐嗯…慢点…”

“是不是把你操得没了力气，姚老师才会不再乱跑勾引别的男人？”

“我没…嗯啊…我、我最爱你…”

大脑中枢仿佛都被肾上腺素堵塞，没了思考的能力，姚琛只能胡乱摇着头蹭着涌出的泪水，咿咿呀呀地把潜意识表达出来。过长的刘海被汗浸透了粘在额前，精致又漂亮的小脸上满是水痕，是泪还是汗连姚琛自己都分不太清，他全身上下都湿漉漉的，活像一条脱了水的鱼，在案板上痉挛着跳动。

张颜齐俯下身子去吻他，双腿被按着压向胸口，柔软的身子几乎打了个对折，张颜齐欺身压下的动作又让交合之处贴的更紧了，烫人的巨物向更深处捣了去，被填满的饱胀感让姚琛的呻吟变了调，溢出的惊叫被张颜齐好吻的唇瓣堵在喉咙口变成了压抑的闷哼。

姚琛弓起了腰背又重重跌落在软床垫里，他扭着腰把斑斑白浊喷洒在自己的小腹和胸膛上，几滴浊液溅到了唇角被他无意识地舔了去，失了焦的双眼没看到张颜齐暗下去的眼神，他听见低哑的声音说：

“乖，我也爱你，但是惩罚才刚刚开始。”


End file.
